The embodiments described herein relate to an X-ray detecting stand and an X-ray imaging apparatus, and more particularly, to an X-ray detecting stand that can raise and lower an X-ray detector along a vertical column, and an X-ray imaging apparatus having the X-ray stand.
An X-ray imaging apparatus irradiates an X-ray to a patient from an X-ray irradiator, and detects the transmitted X-ray by an X-ray detector so as to form a fluoroscopic image. A subject to be imaged faces the X-ray detector between the X-ray irradiator and the X-ray detector.
Some of the X-ray imaging apparatus have an X-ray stand. The X-ray stand can raise and lower the X-ray detector along a vertical column. By using the X-ray stand, the height of the X-ray detector can be adjusted according to the desired imaged portion (see, for example, Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. 2005-21233 (paragraph number 0010 to 0012, FIG. 1)).